In the past, many types of cabinets such as those associated with the soft drink industry have hinged panels which are releasably secured, for security purposes, to the rest of the structure by means of a threaded T-handle. Customarily the handle will include a lock mechanism so that unauthorized persons will be unable to rotate the T-handle in a manner to unlock the door of the dispenser cabinet.
It is very time consuming for personnel servicing the soft drink dispensers, for example, to counter rotate the T-handle in a manner to disengage its threads from the remainder of the cabinet structure. A series of half turns are needed for this operation, and this requires extensive and repeated wrist manipulations.
It would be desirable, of course, if there could be a device designed to slip over the crossbar of the T-handle such that the otherwise required wrist action could be supplanted by use of an eccentrically mounted rotatable handle whereby the T-handle can be easily spun out of engagement with its threaded connection in the cabinet.
No prior art is known in the patent or other literature whereby a suitable cranking device is releasably slipped over the crossbar of a T-handle in a manner to accomplish the objects of the invention.